


If it makes you happy

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Boyfriends, Drabble, Kissing, Light plot, M/M, Making Out, Short, actually maybe no plot, just wanted to write soft noren, renhyuck are always bickering, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: Basketball captain Jeno and his alien-zombie-believing boyfriend.





	If it makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something that came as a distraction. 
> 
> For my noren nation

Renjun sits at the stands of the indoor basketball court, along with a handful of people who are there to watch basketball practice as well. Or more specifically in Renjun’s case, to wait for practice to end. Basketball or sports in general isn’t really Renjun’s thing but his boyfriend is captain so he’s been to almost every single one of their practice. He’s more interested in books and movies about things like zombies, and aliens, which excite him far better than sports does. Which is also why he can be seen reading books about them every time he comes and waits for Jeno at the stands.

Today, like every other practice, Renjun has a book in his lap and his chin rests in his palm as he immerses himself in his book. The sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floor doesn’t even bother him anymore and he tunes them out naturally, his ears having learnt to do so after the first few practices. He’s become such a familiar face at practice he might as well replace the team’s mascot. He comes so frequently It’s to the point that the whole lot of them recognise him and he knows most of them by name, if not by face.

He’s flipping the page of his book, finally getting to the interesting part when something orange hits his shoe and rolls away. He frowns at the contact and looks up from his book to be greeted by a basketball near his feet.

“Hey! Pass the ball back would you?” Mark shouts at him from the right side of the court. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his jersey is drenched with sweat. He wipes the beads of sweat at the side of his face with the hem of his jersey and raises an arm to motion for Renjun to pass the ball. Renjun sighs, having been disrupted at the best part of the book and reluctantly puts his book down to carry out the favour. He picks up the ball and is about to pass it back to them when his ears pick up something very _interesting_ said by none other than Lee Donghyuck, his good friend whom people always question his friendship with.

 “Watch him fail a simple pass,” Donghyuck snickers from behind Mark.

Renjun’s eyes snap towards him and he’s suddenly filled with a new-found drive for throwing the ball. He doesn’t know why or how but Donghyuck has the strangest ability to irritate him whenever he opens his mouth. He locks his eyes on Mark, and naturally Donghyuck since Donghyuck’s standing behind Mark, and aims. “You better catch it!” he shouts as he throws the ball over. It arcs in the air and passes by Mark’s hands as intended, landing squarely on Donghyuck’s stomach. Technically Renjun threw it without much strength so it’s not supposed to hurt but Donghyuck wouldn’t be Donghyuck without a bit of drama.

Donghyuck staggers back and clutches at his stomach. “Ow! What the hell!” he yells out.

Renjun smiles smugly and shouts back. “Looks like someone doesn’t have the skills to be on the team!”

Donghyuck scoffs and glares at him. “Now listen here short legs-” but Renjun doesn’t listen till the end because those few words already has him reeling, sending him stomping past the team to get to Donghyuck.

He pokes a finger angrily to Donghyuck’s chest. “Who. Are. You. Calling. Short. Legs!” He shoves Donghyuck back at the last word and Donghyuck stumbles back slightly due to the impact. He regains his balance and laughs incredulously.

“You, short legs!” Donghyuck says with spite as he levels his eyes with Renjun. The team watches them tiredly, shaking their heads with disapproval. Mark looks between the two of with a weary expression while Jaemin turns to Jeno, giving him a pointed look seeming to say ‘ _Any time now’._

“Say that one more time,” Renjun snaps as he steps threateningly close to Donghyuck.

“Okay guys that’s enough!” Jeno finally steps up and goes to fit himself between the two to keep them separated in case things go out of hand, which he highly doubts because both of them are all bark and no bite. Always.

“I bet you wouldn’t be able to outrun zombies in an apocalypse with your short legs!” Donghyuck yells, trying to provoke him further. Jeno groans once the words come out of Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck always knows just how to push Renjun’s buttons.

“You little shit!” Renjun spits out as he approaches Donghyuck angrily. “Listen here you-”

“Get him away please!” Jeno shouts to his team.

“On it captain!” Mark replies instantly as he and Jaemin immediately pull Donghyuck back from an advancing Renjun. Donghyuck twists his body and tries to writhe himself free from their hold. Unsurprisingly, the crowd at the stands doesn’t seem interested in the scene unfolding in front of them, probably because they’ve seen enough of it the _first few times._

“Renjun please,” Jeno pleads as he wraps his arms around Renjun’s torso, locking Renjun’s arms to the sides of his body. “You guys are friends! Must you really fight every time you see each other?”

“Did you even hear what he said?! If you know what’s best for you, you’d let me go right now.” Renjun warns him. 

“Come on then! You and me, just fists!” Donghyuck yells. Chenle, a few metres to the side of Mark and Jaemin, sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Hyuck just shut up,” Jaemin says exasperatedly.

“I’m down!” Renjun says as he launches himself forward unsuccessfully thanks to Jeno’s tight hold on him. “If you think I’d back out-"

“Alright that’s enough!” Jeno’s voice booms around the court with a note of finality. “Team dismissed. Practice ends here today!” He yells as he struggles to keep a fuming Renjun under control.

The team rejoices and bids the captain a quick farewell as they head to the showers, forcefully dragging Donghyuck away with them.

“Next time, short legs.” Donghyuck manages to say out as his teammates pull him away. Chenle groans and pushes Donghyuck out of the court quickly to speed up his exit, glancing back anxiously at a furious Renjun. The crowd eventually leaves as well, catching up to their basketball player friends and soon enough, Jeno and Renjun are left all alone in the middle of the court.

Jeno relaxes his arms when he thinks it’s safe enough but he doesn’t let go of his hot-headed boyfriend, turning the restraining hold into a backhug instead. Renjun turns in Jeno’s arms as Jeno’s hold around him loosens and he frowns. The basketball court is totally empty save for the huge banner hanging at the entrance and the stray basketballs around the court.  
  
“Why didn’t you back me up?” Renjun asks sulkily.  
  
Jeno looks at him incredulously, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “But you and Hyuck fight about really stupid stuff all the time,” Jeno says as he intertwines his fingers behind Renjun’s back. “And don’t you think that’s enough fighting at _my_ practice?”  
  
“Hyuck started it, it’s not like I wanted to fight. Every time he opens his mouth I just,” Renjun takes a deep calming breath. He snaps his eyes at Jeno. “And they are not stupid! Zombies and aliens are very real. You’ll have the last laugh when they take over, just watch.”  
  
Jeno’s eyes curve into crescents upon hearing Renjun’s _very valid_ argument. “Then I’m sure you’ll protect me when it happens won’t you?”

  
“I’m not so sure, I’m considering disowning you as my boyfriend now.”  
  
Jeno’s eyes twinkle in amusement as he moves in closer to Renjun. “Why? What did I do wrong?” He smiles fondly as his nose brushes against Renjun’s.  
  
Renjun rolls his eyes. “Don’t act all innocent with me.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Jeno asks but there’s a playful smile on his lips. His eyes travel down to Renjun’s lips and he leans forward to narrow the distance between them but Renjun dodges and moves his head back.  

“I won’t kiss you till I’ve decided to forgive you.”  
  
Jeno laughs, amused at the antics of his petty boyfriend. Renjun continues frowning at him. “I’m serious.”

“That’s ok,” Jeno muses as he continues to keep the distance between them minimal. Renjun still hasn’t move out of his hold yet, which is a good sign. “If you won’t kiss me then I guess I’ll just have to kiss you.” Jeno says and he leans forward again this time resting his forehead against Renjun’s. Renjun still doesn’t budge, choosing simply to stay still. Jeno tilts his head such that his lips are ghosting over Renjun’s. When he doesn’t feel Renjun moving in to connect their lips together, he sighs and leaves a small peck there instead and pulls away. He looks at Renjun and raises his eyebrows. “You really won’t kiss me huh?”  
  
Renjun keeps mum and shakes his head determinedly from side to side.  
  
“Fine then.” Jeno says hoping to throw Renjun off.  
  
Renjun remains steady and crosses his arms. “Fine.”  
  
Jeno walks backwards away from Renjun slowly to see how he’ll react. When Renjun remains rooted in the middle of the court, Jeno shakes his head resignedly. Pacifying a sulking Renjun is probably the hardest challenge in his life. He moves to pick-up the stray basketballs littered all over the court instead, hoping that Renjun would have cooled down even in the slightest by the time he’s done. In the midst of doing so, he glances over at Renjun and sees a frown still etched on his face. A thought suddenly pops into his head. 

“Make sure you don’t kiss me then.” He gives an ambiguous smile and walks to the corner of the court to pick up more balls.   
  
“I won’t.” Renjun replies determinedly. “Just do your captain duties diligently.” he says as he watches over Jeno suspiciously. Jeno dumps the balls into the metal cages located at the side of the court for storing once he’s done and locks them.  
  
“I’m off captain duties now,” Jeno says as he turns around to face Renjun. “But I’m on boyfriend duty and my boyfriend is sulking.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“And it’s so cute,” Jeno coos as he returns to stand in front of Renjun. He brings his hands to Renjun’s cheeks and pinches them, hoping to remove the frown from Renjun’s face. He brings his right hand up to sweep Renjun’s hair away from his eyes before bringing it back down to his cheek again. He caresses them softly and eyes Renjun carefully as he moves in closer. Renjun remains stationary but Jeno hears his breath hitch at their proximity and he takes it as a good sign. He inches forward slowly, observing Renjun’s reaction each time. His lips hover over Renjun’s and his breath blows softly at Renjun’s skin. He moves a last inch closer such that their lips are just brushing. He hears Renjun’s breath still. “Don’t kiss me,” he whispers against Renjun’s lips and closes in.  
  
He feels the softness of Renjun’s lips against his and he tilts his head to slot his lips between Renjun’s, his hands moving to Renjun’s nape to pull him in closer. Renjun is still holding up strong so Jeno licks the swell of Renjun’s bottom lip and cards his fingers through his hair softly. He tugs at it and Renjun finally breaks, whining in response as he finally kisses Jeno back. His hands travel up Jeno’s chest to his shoulders as he finds purchase and stables himself to kiss Jeno properly. Jeno internally cheers at the victory and he smiles as he returns the kiss. He licks at the partition between Renjun’s lips and Renjun opens up to him while squeezing his shoulders tighter. Jeno uses the chance to enter and licks the roof of Renjun’s mouth. He kisses him deeply and releases his hands from Renjun’s hair in favour of wrapping it around Renjun’s waist, where his hands are most comfortable. He hugs Renjun tight, crushing their body against each other and Renjun lets out another whine as he kisses Jeno harder.  
  
Jeno pulls back a little later to catch his breath. Still holding Renjun close, he peppers kisses along Renjun’s jawline. “I hate you,” Renjun says and Jeno laughs against his skin making him shiver at the vibration.  
  
“Does this mean you’ve forgiven me?” Jeno whispers against Renjun’s ear. He kisses at the point between Renjun’s jaw and ear, fully aware that it’s his weak spot.

  
“I don’t know. I’m still kind of mad at you,” Renjun strains to say.

  
“Are you?” Jeno asks and Renjun can feel Jeno’s smirk against his skin. Jeno swipes his tongue over Renjun’s weak spot and sucks on it, making Renjun whimper as he wraps his arms behind Jeno’s neck.  
  
“You’re insufferable,” Renjun manages to let out. If anything, it pushes Jeno to not stop and Renjun knows Jeno plans on leaving a mark there. He turns his head to chase after Jeno’s lips and kisses him. Jeno thinks he’s finally forgiven and manages to sneak in a giggle before he kisses Renjun back sweetly and unhurriedly, knowing Renjun likes it when he does so.  
  
They break the kiss eventually but they hold on to each other still. Jeno hugs Renjun around his waist as Renjun rests his chin over Jeno’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t back you up,” Jeno says, knowing those were the words his boyfriend wanted to hear.  
  
Renjun hums. “And I’m sorry I said I wouldn’t protect you when zombies and aliens invade. I didn’t mean it.”  
  
Jeno lets out a soft chuckle as he sways them slightly from side to side. He likes the feeling of Renjun in his arms. “Thanks. That really means a lot to me.”  
  
Renjun snuggles closer to Jeno’s neck. “And I won’t disown you as my boyfriend. Ever.”  
  
The entrance doors to the basketball court suddenly burst open and about half of the team enter, looking fresh and donning a changed set of clothes.  
  
“Cap we’ve been waiting for you-” one of them says and stops halfway when he sees what’s going on in the middle of the court. “Oh.”  
  
The rest of the team erupt into a mess of ugly noises with Mark hollering at them while Chenle gags.  
  
“I told you they weren’t fighting,” Jaemin elbows at Donghyuck.

 “Sad. I thought we could have seen some action. I didn’t expect _this_ type of action instead,” Donghyuck says with disgust.  
  
Renjun lifts his head up from where it was hidden in Jeno’s neck. “Mind your own business.” Renjun says annoyedly and Jeno laughs.  
  
Jeno lets go of Renjun but leaves one hand on his waist as he turns to face his team. “Alright guys, I appreciate you waiting up for me but I think it’s best you guys head back first. I still need to wash up and lock the court.”  
   
“Sure Cap, I’m sure that’s why you want us to head back first,” Mark says teasingly and the rest of the team follow suit.

“I told you we shouldn’t have waited for him,” Chenle says pointedly. He scans the court. “Well at least he kept all the balls.”

“Well maybe if he weren’t so busy doing _something else_ and actually washed up earlier-”

“Hyuck I suggest you be on your best behaviour from now on.” Jeno cuts Donghyuck mid-sentence.

“That’s what you get for messing with the captain’s boyfriend,” Jaemin snickers. 

Donghyuck drops his jaw. “Seriously? This is unfair treatment!” Donghyuck exclaims. He squints and points a finger at Renjun. “This is your fault! I’m watching you.” 

“And I’m watching _you_ ,” Jeno retorts back as he raises his eyebrows at Donghyuck, watching to see if Donghyuck dares to challenge him. Donghyuck scoffs and crosses his arms in response. Renjun smiles smugly in his direction.

 Jeno sends Mark a look and Mark gets the hint immediately. “Alright kids, that’s enough. The captain is asking us to leave, unless you want him to give you 30 rounds of warm-up tomorrow,” Mark says as he ushers them out. “Come on Hyuck, you’re the one most prone to that torture.” Donghyuck splutters and tries to protest but Mark is already grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the court.

The team leaves, leaving the two alone yet again. Renjun turns to Jeno and scrunches his face. “You should really go wash up, you stink.”

 “I didn’t hear you complaining when you kissed me.”

“ _You_ kissed me.”

You kissed me back.”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just go wash up already. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Alright, alright,” Jeno says. “Oh, by the way I got us tickets for that new alien movie tonight. I hope you haven’t watch it yet.” He waits and watches for Renjun’s expression to light up. 

Renjun’s eyes widen and he bounces on his feet. “ _You_ _didn’t.”_

“Sure did,” Jeno says proudly. 

Renjun jumps in excitement and gives Jeno a small peck on his lips.

“You sure are kissing me a lot for someone who said he wouldn’t just a while ago,” Jeno says teasingly.

Renjun beams at him. “I don’t care! You’re my boyfriend and I’ll kiss you whenever I want!”

“Just to be clear, you do like me more than aliens and zombies right?” Jeno asks.

Renjun laughs and reassures him. “I’ll love you even if it turns out you’re an alien or zombie set out to destroy mankind.”

“That’s relieving to hear,” Jeno says, feeling strangely comforted. Renjun suddenly looks over at him carefully and he ponders over something as he analyses Jeno up and down.

 

 

“Are you though?”

**Author's Note:**

> Noren is just so cute they distracted me while i was working on something else (don't think it'll get published anytime soon)
> 
> I didn't check through it thoroughly so it might contain some errors.
> 
> School break is ending so I'll be gone for a long while again huhu. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
